1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for writing data to a thermally sensitive memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include computing components whose performance is degraded by the introduction of heat. Many times such computing components actually generate heat themselves. Any example of such a computing component is a memory device that includes flash memory. Flash memory not only produces heat during operation, but is also sensitive to heat.